The extremities of the human body, including the hands and feet, can be more susceptible to the effects of cold weather, losing heat more rapidly than the body core and occasionally suffering from frostbite or other similar ailments. To prevent symptoms related to cold temperatures from afflicting the extremities of the human body, warming elements have been developed for application to the extremities of the human body during activities in cold temperatures.